


Web Elf

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaya has had a hard day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone AU fluff.

**Web Elf**

He could tell it'd been a bad day by the way the door slammed as Akaya came in, and the strain in his voice as he called, "I'm home."

Genichirou had just enough time to mark his place and put his book down before Akaya blew into the living room and cast himself onto the couch. "I hate people," he announced, settling his head in Genichirou's lap.

"Hard day?" Genichirou asked, dropping his hand into Akaya's hair.

"Oh, don't get me started." Akaya closed his eyes, and missed the look Genichirou gave him as he launched into the story of his day. "I told them that we weren't ready for the database rollout. I _told_ them. Did they listen? Of _course_ they didn't listen--"

"Mmhm," Genichirou said, as Akaya rattled on, and stroked his fingers through Akaya's hair to massage his scalp. That made some of the tension lines on Akaya's forehead relax.

"--and then Goumoto-san managed to fry _another_ goddamn laptop. I swear I'm going to get him an abacus and make him use _that_ from now on--"

"Sounds like a good idea," Genichirou agreed, letting his hand slip down to the knotted muscles at the base of Akaya's skull, rubbing them firmly. They were wound so tight that they nearly twanged under his fingers.

"--and if that wasn't enough--ah!--I had to meet with the guys in marketing--ow, not so hard!--and they want to--ooh, that feels good--branch out even more than we already _have_, only--nngh--they don't have a damn clue what they're asking for--"

Akaya's muscles loosened slowly, and Genichirou grimaced--not just a bad day, an awful one.

"--so I've got six months to pull it together, and that's about half the time I really need--"

At least Akaya was winding down now. "Mm, I see," Genichirou said, and went back to stroking his hair.

One green eye cracked open to look up at him, suspicious. "You didn't understand a word of that, did you?"

Genichirou pursed his lips. "Not much," he admitted. "Enough to know it was a bad day."

Akaya sighed. "...suppose it's not like I understand it when you start quoting the _Go Rin No Sho_," he said, and closed his eyes again.

"At least my students don't leave me knotted up at the end of the day," Genichirou murmured. "...often."

Akaya chuckled. "I should quit IT and take up kendo."

"Mm," Genichirou said, neutral.

Akaya's eyes were twinkling when he peeked up at Genichirou again. "Wouldn't you like to have me as a student?"

"You'd drive me crazy," Genichirou told him. "I'd have to switch to doing computer... things... to save myself."

Akaya laughed. "That'd be a waste." He reached up and slid his fingers into Genichirou's hair. "You look too good in the kendo gear. Business casual wouldn't look half as good on you."

"You think so, hm?" Genichirou murmured, and let Akaya tug him down for a kiss.

"Mm. Yeah." Akaya smiled at him. "Guess I'll have to stay with IT, so you don't switch on me."

Genichirou rested his forehead against Akaya's. "Guess so." Sometimes he thought this might be his favorite time of day, when Akaya had relaxed and they could sit quietly together, just being--

Akaya's stomach growled.

So much for that. "Hungry, Akaya?" he asked, straightening up.

"Yeah. It's been a while since--" Akaya's eyes went unfocused. "--breakfast."

"_Akaya_."

"I was busy!"

"You can't just skip meals because you're busy," Genichirou said, and prodded at him until Akaya sat up.

"It's not like I mean to," Akaya said, as Genichirou stood. "It just... happens."

"I don't see _how_," Genichirou muttered, and rifled through the basket of take-out menus by the phone.

"You could start bringing me a bento to make sure I eat," Akaya suggested.

"Do I look like a housewife to you?" Genichirou asked.

Akaya's eyes swept over him. "Hm. No, but if you want to get kinky..." Genichirou leveled a look at him that made Akaya _eep_. "Or not."

Genichirou grunted at him, and dialed the Uraken to place their usual order. "I wish they wouldn't keep you so busy," he said, after he'd hung up the phone.

"Eh. It's not too bad, really." Akaya stretched, and smiled at him. "I've got you to relax me, after all."

"Fortunately for you," Genichirou said, dropping the menu back into the basket.

Warm arms wound around his waist. "Really lucky for me, yeah," Akaya murmured, against his shoulder. "Thanks."

Genichirou smiled, and covered Akaya's hands with his own. "You're welcome."

**end**

 

Okay, I can explain. Really. *facepalm* I'm an inveterate Neil Gaiman fan, and stalk his [blog](http://www.neilgaiman.com/journal/) accordingly.

Mr. Gaiman was, at one point, possessed of a Web Elf who did mysterious computer and technical things, and who sometimes posted updates for him when he was busy writing. And I just happened to get a mental image of geek!Akaya, thanks to the appellation 'Web Elf' and... well, here we are with the fluff equivalent of a PWP as a result, because I'm a sucker for fluff and cuteness.

I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, I love to receive comments!


End file.
